


Grey's anatomy but it's fanfictionalized

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Interns & Internships, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Seattle Grace Hospital, Sex, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: The entire Grey's anatomy series but in fanfiction form. Updates may be spoaradic.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Alex Karev, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/George O'Malley, Meredith Grey/Izzie Stevens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Season 1, Episode 1, scene 1

**_The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play. Or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand--- I'm kind of screwed_ **

* * *

Meredith jolts awake suddenly. She blinks a few times, trying to help her eyes adjust to the morning sunlight. She turns her head towards the floor. She sees a light blue blanket. She pulls the blanket off of the man who was asleep on the hardwood floor. She quickly wraps the blanket around her seemingly nude body before standing up. Meredith grabs a throw pillow from the couch. She then drops it on the man's ass. He awakens. 

"Uh!"

He grabs a black bra from the floor before holding the undergarment in the air.

"This is uh..."

Meredith grabs the bra from him, while smiling nervously

"Humiliating on so many levels" She walks past him, nearing the stairs. "You have to go" 

He sits up, his lower body hidden by the couch. 

"Why don't you just come back down here, and we'll pick up where we left off?" He proposes to her. 

Meredith rejects his offer. "No, seriously. I'm late."

The black bra is in her right hand as she moves her hair a bit. "Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so..."

He stands up from the floor. "So, uh. You actualy live here"

"No" Meredith replies quickly. 

"Oh." He nods his head at her reply. 

Meredith decides to change her answer. "Yes, kind of"

He is putting on his clothes as the two of them talk. "Oh."

Meredith is waiting for the man to leave so she can get ready for work but he just keeps asking questions

"It's nice" The man says, "A little dusty-Odd. But, it's nice." He looks behind him 

"So how do you kind of live here?" He asks. 

"I moved two weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it." 

An expression of sympathy washes over his face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" 

Meredith is confused at this. "For what?"

"You said "was" " 

Meredith sighs "Oh! My mother's not dead. She's-" She stops herself. She doesn't even know the guy's name. "You know what? We don't have to do the thing."

"Oh, we can do anything you want" He grabs his shirt. 

Meredith corrects him. "No, the thing- exchange the details. Pretend we care-"

He begins putting on his button up, dark red shirt. 

"Look. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay? And when I get back down here, you won't be here, so um...Goodbye. Um." Meredith doesn't know his name. Derek catches on to that. 

"Derek"

"Derek" She repeats as they shake hands. "Right. Meredith"

"Meredith" Derek repeats

"Yeah" Meredith confirms as Derek hops over the couch "mmm-hmm"

They both smile at each other

"Nice meeting you" 

"Bye, Derek" Meredith runs up the stairs. 


	2. Season 1 Episode 1, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking this down into scenes so it wi be easier on me to write 🖤

Meredith is now wearing a nice, white blouse. She has on a pair of baggy khaki pants. She has her bag over her shoulder as she locks the door and runs down the stairs quickly. Meredith gets in her blue car and begans heading to work. She looks briefly at the passing scenery as she drives. 

"Each of you comes here today, hopeful. Wanting in on the game"

Meredith sneaks into the room that is full of fresh interns. 

"A month ago you were in med school, being taught by doctors. Today..."

The lights of an operating room switch on. 

"You are the doctors"

Meredith smiles softly as she looks around the room

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life."

The interns are walking and looking the operating room as the chief of the hospital talks. 

"You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition"

The interns make eye contact with each other

"Eight of you will switch to an easier speciality. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play. That's up to you."

_**Like I said... I'm screwed**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on scene 3 right now


	3. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 3

Meredith is now in her official work uniform. She places a sthescope around her neck. Her hair is now tied back with a clip.

"Okay, Martin, Robinson, Bond, Hawkins…"

Meredith looks to someone before saying, "Only 6 women out of 20"

"Yeah" the girl replies, "I hear one of them's a model." The girl with the darker hair starts putting her things in her locker. "Seriously. That's gonna help with the respect thing?"

Meredith stands up. "You're Cristina, right?"

Before Cristina can even respond.

"Patton, Monroe…"

Cristina asks Meredith, "Which resident are you assigned to? I got bailey"

"The nazi? Me too" Meredith replies.

A man gives his input "You got the nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together right"

Meredith and Cristina don't say anything so he continues and decides to who he is as the announcer talks

"I'm George- O'Malley" George closes his locker and puts his sthescope around the back of his neck. "Uh, we met at the uh- at the mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals..."

Cristina gives George a look as she ties back her hair 

"Now you think I'm gay. No I'm not gay."

Cristina walks away from Meredith and George. 

"It's- It's just- that you were- you were very unforgettable"

Meredith nods and smiles a little a George, perhaps just trying to be nice. 

"O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens" 

Meredith walks away from George after her name is called by the announcer. 

"And I'm totally forgettable" George sighs.

"Bailey?" Cristina asks, her hair now in a low ponytail

"End of the hall" is the short reply

Cristina looks and is in a bit of shock. "That's the nazi?"

"I thought the nazi would be a guy" George states as the group began making their way towards their assigned resident

"I thought the nazi would be- a nazi" Meredith replies

"Maybe it's professional jealousy." A girl with light blonde hair says " Maybe she's brilliant and they call her a nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice." The girl says as she passes them to get to Bailey first

It's quite obvious who is the optimistic one of the bunch.

"Let me guess- You're the model" Cristina predicts as the girl gives her a short glare.

"Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie." Izzie has her hand out for Bailey to shake. 

However, Bailey looks at her hand and says "I have five rules. Memorize them"

"Rule number one- Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not gonna change. Trauma Protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run-" Bailey begins walking. The interns follow her as she continues talking to them. "A run- That's rule number two." Bailey turns around briefly. The interns grab pagers

"Your first shift starts now and last fourty-eight hours" Bailey says to the interns as she rounds a corner. 

"You're interns. Grunts. Nobodies. Bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain." Bailey leads the group of interns to an oncall room. 

"On call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can. Where you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me. Unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four- the dying patient better not be dead before I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

Meredith rasies her hand, causing Bailey to get annoyed. 

"Yes?"

"You said five rules. That was only four"

Before Bailey had a chance to respond, her pager went off rapidly. "Rule number five, when I move, you move"


	4. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 4

Bailey took off down the hall. 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY"

She yells as she runs. The doctors move quickly to the side. The interns follow. They make their way up unto the roof where there is a helipad. The doctors have a gourney ready. A helicopter soon lands, not to long after they arrived on the roof. The doors to the helicopter opens. 

"What do we got?" Bailey asks. 

"Katie Byrce, 15-year-old female, new onset seizures" 

The patient is now out of the helicopter. The doctors are on the way inside with her now. 

"Intermitten for the past week"

Katie is currently suffering from a seizure. 

"I.V. lost en route, started grand-mal seizing as we descended"

The patient is now in a hospital room. Bailey starts giving out orders to her interns

"All right, get her on her side." Bailey demands. In just moments, Katie is on her side, still seizing. 

"Izzie, 10 miligrams Diazepam I.M.- No, No. The white lead is on the right." Bailey corrects Izzie. Meredith looks up for a moment. 

"Right, Whity. Smoke over fire. A large bore I.V. Don't let the blood hemolyze. Let's go!" Bailey exclaims. 

A male doctor enters the room. "What do we have? A wet fish on dry land" He says. Bailey agrees with him. 

"Absolutely, Dr. Burke" 

Burke is handed Katie's chart. Meredith looks toward the two of them. 

"Dr. Bailey, let's shotgun her" Burke says. Bailey nods her head. 

"That means every test in the book-- C.T., CBC, Chem-7, Tox screen. Cristina you're on labs" Bailey hands Cristina a chart. 

"George, patient work-ups" 

George looks up when he hears his name is called. 

"Meredith-"

Meredith turns her attention to Bailey

"Get Katie for a C.T. She's your responsibility now" Bailey begins to leave but Izzie stops her. 

"Wait. What about me?" Izzie asks, causing Bailey to stop dead in her tracks and turn around

"You- Honey you get to do rectal exams" Bailey smiles as she leaves the room


	5. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 5

Izzie now has on a pair of sterile white gloves. She applies what is assumed to be lube for the rectal exams she was assigned to.

* * *

Cristina looks into the glass window. She is watching surgeons perform. However it isn't long before Bailey sees her. Once Bailey notices Cristina, Bailey walks up to the door and opens it. Bailey pulls down her face mask.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asks in a annoyed tone of voice.

Cristina briefly stumbles over her words. "Uh, Katie Bryce's labs came out clear. There's nothing in the results that explain her seizures. I just thought you'd wanna know"

Bailey nods "Okay" she is about to go back into the O.R but Cristina stops her. 

"Uh. Uh, I heard every year the attending on call picks the best intern and lets them perform a procedure during the first shift." Cristina says. Bailey gives her a look and doesn't say anything.

Cristina continues, "I'm just saying it's what I heard"

"Go away…Now." Bailey orders. Cristina walks away from her. 

* * *

George places his sthescope back around his neck. 

"Yeah, sounds good" George reassures them. 

"He'll be fine? You'll be fine" The patient's wife kisses her husband on the head. 

"If you don't count the fact that my bacon days are over, sure." The patient pulls the covers up more over his body

"So, bypass surgery tomorrow with Dr.Burke-- I hear he's good" George is looking down at the patient's chart. "Aftet that you can have all the bacon-flavored soy product you can eat."

The patient smiles before replying "Mmm. Kill me now" The patient looks towards his wife, who is putting up drawings on the wall above his hospital bed.

"I wish I could but, I'm a healer"

The patient gives George a weird look in response to his comment. Maybe that wasn't the wisest word choice.

* * *

The elevator opens. Meredith is pushing Katie's hospital bed. It seems as though Meredith is having trouble find where C.T. is. Katie catches on

"You're lost." Katie states. She is currently laying down.

Meredith looks at Katie"I'm not lost." Meredith denies. "How are you feeling?" 

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm missing my pagenant." Katie says as Meredith exits the elevator

"You're missing your pagenant?" Meredith repeats back to Katie.

"The Spokane Teen Miss. I was in the top ten after the first two rounds" Katie confirms as Meredith makes a righ turn. "This is my year. I could have won." Katie brags

Meredith turns around, pushing the hospital bed in the opposite direction.

"Hello." Katie is now sitting up in the bed. "You're so lost. What are you, like, new?"

* * *

"You and I are gonna have so much fun together." Burke replies. 

George looks as if he regrets his words


	6. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 6

The group of interns is now eating lunch. George takes a seat next to Izzie. It looks as if Izzie doesn't have much of an apetite. 

"The shift is a marathon, not a sprint. Eat" George suggests

"I can't." Izzie replies as she puts the back of her hand over mouth.

"You should eat something." George says as he takes a bite of his sandwhich. 

"You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams." Izzie pushes her bangs back. "The nazi hates me"

George attempts to try and make Izzie feel better. "The nazi's a resident. I have attendings hating me" 

"You know Meredith is inbred?" Cristina is holding a book and a yellow highlighter

"Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctors' parents. We're-" Cristina corrects George

"No, royally inbred- her mother is Ellis Grey" 

"Shut up. The Ellis Grey" Izzie whispers in awe. 

George, however, is completely confused. He has no idea who Ellis Grey is

"Who's Ellis Grey?" He asks

Izzie laughs

"Ell- The Grey Method. Where'd you go to med school-- Mexico?" Cristina says to him

Izzie informs George that "She was one of the first big chick surgeons. She practically invented the--"

Cristina interrupts Izzie. "She's a living legend. Yeah, she won the Harper Avery. Twice"

"So I didn't know one thing." George is a bit annoyed

Izzie shakes her head. "Talk about parental pressure"

"God, I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I'd kill to be Ellis Grey. All I need is one good case." Cristina utters in disappointment. 

As Meredith walks with her tray of food, George mumbles a warning as he takes a bite of his juicy, green, apple slice. 

Meredith takes a seat. "Katie Byrce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the hippocratic oath, I'd kevorkian her with my bare hands"

Everyone stares at her following her comment, making Meredith say "What?"

A few seconds later, Burke walks up to the group. 

"Good afternoon, interns."

George wipes his mouth with a white napkin

It's posted but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know, the honor of perfoming the first surgery is reserved for the intern who shows the most promise. As I'm running the O.R. today, I get to make that choice." Burke confesses

The intern perk up a bit at the reveal. 

"George O'Malley." He places a hand on George's shoulder. 

"Me?" George says in shock

"You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations. Enjoy it." Burke replies as he walks out of the cafeteria

The rest of the interns exchange glances with each other. Cristina goes back to her book. George is still surprised 

"Did he say me?"


	7. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 7

"I've seen his file. George O'Malley barely made the cut to get into this program." Bailey is walking next to Dr.Burke. "He's not your guy."

"Oh, he's my guy, alright" Burke replies with a slightly sharp tone of voice. 

Bailey scoffs at his response

"Every year, you pick your guy and every year your guy suffers more than any other intern on this-" 

Burke cuts Bailey off with an explanation. "Terrorize one and the rest fall in line"

Bailey grabs a chart from the nurses station and follows Burke as he walks. 

"I get it. I respect it, but George-" She's stops for a split second "O'Malley's a puppy"

* * *

Katie's parents have arrived at the hospital. 

"Katie Byrce-3604?" The woman in the lavender colored jacket asks the nurse. 

"It's right there" the Nurse points towards the hospital room. 

"Thank you." The couple then walk into their daughter's hospital room. 

"Katie, honey. Mom and dad are here."

Meredith turns around at the sound of Katie's Parents' voices. 

"They gave her a sedative for the C.T. scan so she's a little groggy." Meredith states as they turn to look at her. 

"Will she be alright?" The mother asks, concern and worry lacing her voice. 

Meredith backs away a few steps

"Our doctor at home said she might need an operation." The father of Katie says. "Is-Is that true?"

"What kind of operation?" The woman asks. 

Meredith isn't sure what to say, or if she should even say anything at all. 

"She's um--" Meredith is having trouble finding the right word choice. She soon gives up. "You know what? I'm not the doctor. I'm a doctor but I'm not-- Katie's doctor. I'll go get him for you."

Meredith smiles nervously as she backs out of the room

* * *

Meredith opens the door and finds Bailey who is leaving that particular room. 

"What?" Bailey replies in a snarky tone, clearly annoyed with seeing one of her interns

"Katie's parents have questions. Do I talk to them or do I ask Burke?" Meredith asks. 

Bailey has a few charts and clipboards underneath her arm as she replies to Meredith's quesion

"Uh, no. Burke's off the case. Katie belongs to the new attending now--" Bailey briefly places her hand on Meredith's arm. "Dr.Shepherd. He's over there"

Bailey points to the distance before going out the door that Meredith was holding open. Once Meredith sees who it is, she freezes. Derek, who is holding a chart in his hands takes a double take, realizing the familiar face. Meredith quickly turns around and rushes out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes 8 and 9 will be up today!


	8. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 8

Meredith is now quickly walking down a hallway. She is trying to lose Derek. However, he catches up to her. 

"Meredith, can I talk to you for a second?" He grabs her arms and pulls her gently

"Actually I was--" Too late. The two are already in a stairwell. Meredith looks around to make sure no one is around to see or hear them. 

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith looks everywhere but at him

"Dr. Shepherd?" Derek seems offended, "This morning it was Derek. Not it's Dr. Shepherd."

The two are only mere inches away from each other. Meredith inhales before replying. 

"Dr. Shepherd, we should pretend it never happened." Meredith suggests to him. 

"What never happened--" Derek smirks "You sleeping with me last night. Or you throwing me out this morning?" Derek has a white bender in one hand. "Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to."

"No." Meredith rejects him. "There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exsist. You get that--right?"

"You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it."

Meredith seems fed up with Derek's antics. 

"I did not take--" Meredith starts to defend herself but Derek cuts her off. 

"I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking and you took advantage." Derek says, causing Meredith to try and correct him. 

She smiles briefly while replying to his claims. "Okay, I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good-looking."

"Maybe not today--" Derek utters, "Last night- Last night I was very good -looking" Derek walks around Meredith as he talks to her. "I had my red shirt on- my good-looking shirt and you took advantage."

Meredith turns to face Derek. "I did not take adv-" Derek cuts her off once again. 

"Want to take advantage again-- Say Friday night?" Derek asks suddenly. 

Meredith cannot believe that he just asked her out. "No.You're an attending and I'm your intern-- Stop looking at me like that" Meredith demands, scolding and judging Derek silently in her mind. 

"Like what?" His tone of voice is a bit sharp. It seems as if Derek may be slightly annoyed or perhaps frustrated. 

"Like you've seen me naked." 

A grin spreads across Derek's face. Derek is holding in his laugh. Oh, the irony. Meredith is not amused 

" Dr. Shepherd, this is inappropriate." 

Derek looks a bit confused. 

"Has that ever occurred to you?" Meredith says as she walks away from Derek. She heads out the door as he lets out a sigh. Now he is there in the stairwell by himself. 


	9. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 9

"Open, identify, liagte, remove, irrigate, close." George has already scrubbed in for the appendectomy. He is watching them prep the patient for surgery. He is repeating the steps out loud. "Open, identify, liagte, remove, irrigate, close."

In the O.R. gallery, the majority of the group of interns are talking about George. 

"He's gonna faint. He's a fainter." A intern predicts. 

"Nah, code brown. Right in his pants." Another states. 

It seems as if the interns are trying to predict what is going to happen to George. 

"He's all about the flop sweat. He's gonna sweat himself unsterile." The intern has a granola bar in his hand. 

"Ten bucks says he messes up the Mcburney."

"Fifteen says he cries." Cristina says out loud as she takes a seat. 

"I'll put twenty on a total meltdown."

Meredith is a bit mad at everyone. As a result of this, she decides to begin defending George. "Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off."

Everyone gives Meredith a weird look. The room is now dead silent. Meredith continues to scold everybody. 

"That's one of us down there, the first one of us. Where's your loyalty?"

The room is quiet for a few more moments before Cristina speaks up. "Seventy-Five says he can't even I.D. the appendix."

"I'll take that action." Izzie utters. 

"Okay, O'Malley, let's see what you can do." Burks walks into the O.R. 

"Here it comes." Meredith states as some other interns come into the O.R. gallery. 

"Scapel." 

"Scapel." The nurse says as George is handed one. 

The interns up in the gallery erupt into cheers and applause. George briefly looks up at them. After Burke motions for them to stop, the group quiets down

"That Burke is trouble." Cristina says. 

George is about to begin. 

"More pressure. The human flesh is a tough shell. Dig in." Burke gives him a bit of advice. 

Meredith smiles as George makes the incision. 

"Pickups." George says and he is soon handed them. 

"Pickups." The scrub nurse repeats. 

"Clamp."

"Clamp."

Burke is looking over George's shoulder a few intense moments pass before George announces. "I'm there."

"Damn, he got the peritoneum open. I'm out."

Meredith smiles while looking down at the O.R "I told you-- He's gonna pull it off."

George does a few more things before saying. "Scapel."

"Scapel."

Soon enough, George removed the appendix. The group upstairs cheers. 

"Appendix is out." George states happily. 

Meredith laughs. 

"Not bad." Burke says. 

"Thank you." George replies. 

However, the operation is not over yet. Burke gives George some instructions as he walks him through the next step of the operation. 

"Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simutaneously pull up on the purse strings but be careful not too…"

A snapping sound is heard. 

"Break them." Burke finishes his warning. The interns in the O.R. gallery are silent except for a few low gasps and murmurs. 

"You ripped the cecum! You've got a bleeder. You're filling with stool. What do you do now?" Burke asks George, who seems to be freezing.

"Uh..." George stammers. "Uh..."

"Think." Burke orders. "You start the suction and you start digging for those purse strings before she _bleeds to death."_

Izzie shakes her head almost sympatheically

"Boki, give him a clamp." Burke demands. 

"B.P.'s dropping." Boki says out loud. 

"He's choking." Cristina states. 

Everyone in the O.R. gallery looks shocked and concerned. 

"Come on, George." Meredith hopes that George would unfreeze. But still no change. 

" _Today!"_ Burke's tone of voice gives away the fact that he is starting to get pissed. "Pull your balls out of your back pocket. Let's go. What are you waiting for? Suction." Burke sighs when the heart monitor begans to beep rapidly. George is still not responding or doing anything. 

"Getting too low, folks." A nurse says. 

"Dr. Burke." Someone calls his name, silently begging for him to take over. 

"Get out of the way!" Burke pushes George back causing him to stumble slightly. "Pansy-ass Idiot. Get him out of here..Suction. Clamp." Burke holds his hand out and he recieves a clamp

George glances at the rest of the interns in the O.R. gallery. 

"He's 007." A intern states as he begins to eat part of his snack. 

"007, yep."

"A total 007."

Izzie is confused by the term "007" so she asks what it means. 

"What's 007 mean?"

Meredith answers her question without turing towards her. "License to kill." 

The interns slowly begin to leave the O.R. gallery 


	10. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 10

It is now nighttime. Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and George are now sitting in the basement tunnels of the hospital.

"007." George states as he sits in an empty wheelchair. "They're calling me 007, aren't they?"

"No one's calling you 007." Meredith and Izzie say at the same exact time. 

George doesn't believe them. "I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007"

Cristina ges up from her spot on the empty gurney. "How many times do we have to go through this, George?" She asks as she walks past him. "Five? Ten? Give me a number or else I'm gonna hit you."

George is now rolling around a little in the wheelchair. "Murphy whispered "007" and everyone laughed"

Izzie is stretching her tired, sore muscles as she replies to him. "He wasn't talking about you."

"Are you sure?" George questions their integrity

"Would we lie to you?" Meredith asks, trying to reassure George. 

"Yes."

Before anyone could respond to his claims, Cristina decides to speak up. 

"007 is a state of mind." Cristina is putting coins into a vending machine that is nearby

"Says the girl who finished first in her class at Stanford." George says. 

Before Cristina can reply to George's comment, everyone's pagers start to beep. 

"Oh, man. It's 9-1-1 for Katie Byrce--" Meredith pauses before grabbing her belongings. "I gotta go." Meredith takes off running as Cristina grabs her snack/drink from the dispenser of the vending machine. 

"Maybe I should have gone into Geriatrics." George says softly. "No one minds when you kill an old person."

Izzie smiles at his comment. 

"Surgery is hot. It's the marines. It's macho. It's hostile. It's hard-core." Cristina sits down and goes back to her book. Geriatrics is for freaks who live with the mother and never have sex."

"I have got to get my own place." George says to no one in particular. Izzie makes a a noise that is a hybrid between a scoff and a chuckle as she smiles. 


	11. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 11

Meredith runs up the stairs to get to Katie. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Meredith narrowly misses running into a fellow doctor as she dashes into Katie's hospital room. 

Katie puts down her magazine. "Took you long enough." Her tone of voice gives away her mood. 

"You're okay? The nurse paged me 9-1-1" Worry is dripping from her voice. 

"I had to go all 'excorcist' to get her to even pick up the phone." Katie replies 

Meredith picks up Katie's chart, clearly confused as to why she was paged 9-1-1 if there was nothing wrong. 

"Wait." Meredith says, every piece of the puzzle beginning to click into place. "There's nothing wrong with you?"

Meredith's eyes keep tracking between the chart and Katie. 

"I'm bored." Katie states. 

Meredith is pissed, to say the least. "You little.." Meredith stops herself. 

"I'm not a cruise director." Meredith walks until she is beside Katie's bed. 

"You don't have to wig out." 

Meredith checks Katie's heartbeat as Katie continues to talk

"The pagenant's supposed to be on cable but this crappy hospital doesn't get the channel. If that cow Kylie Wood is gonna walk off with my crown, I _have_ to see it." Katie pauses for a brief moment. "Can you call someone?"

Meredith is fed up. She takes the sthescope out of her ears. "Okay, this is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting my time." Meredith demands as she starts to walk away. 

"But I can't sleep." Katie confesses. "My head's all full."

"That's called thinking. Go with it." Meredith replies as she walks out of Katie's hospital room. 


	12. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 12

Dr. Bailey is asleep on a blue bed in the hallway. She has her pager in her hand. A chart is at the end of the gurney that Bailey is sleeping on. It's safe to say that Bailey is the on-call resident for the night. Izzie is standing by the nurse's station, watching the resident sleep. A male nurse with brown skin notices. He looks up from the magazine that is in his hands. 

_"What do you_ need?" He asks, clearly unbothered. 

Izzie lets out a sigh before stating, "Mr. Jones has junk veins, and he really needs antibiotics. I should start a central line."

He shrugs "So start one." He says nonchalantly. There is a brief pause, so he makes an assumption. " _You don't know how._ "

Izzie looks to him. "I've never done one." She confesses

" _Well, you know what that means._ " He grins and looks towards Bailey who is still sleeping.

Izzie inhales sharply before asking "Can't we just page someone else?"

Izzie remembers that one of Bailey's _rules_ was to not wake her up unless the patient was dying. 

"She's the on-call resident."

There is a beat of quietness before Izzie responds. "Okay. Okay, I'll just-- I'll wake her." 

Izzie walks up to Dr. Bailey, taking off her glasses and pushing them over her head. Izzie leans down, touching her forearm ever so slightly. Izzie makes sure that her words are calm, soft and low. She doesn't want to give Bailey any more reason to absolutely hate her guts. 

"Dr. Bailey, I don't mean to bother you."

"Then don't." Bailey says, sounding a bit irritated. 

"It's Mr. Jones." Izzie reveals to her boss. 

"Is he _dying_?" Bailey asks still half asleep. 

"No." Izzie answers right away. 

"Then _stop_ talking to me." Bailey benests. 

Izzie stands up fully before turning around. Izzie pouts a little. She then faces Bailey and leans down slightly before clearing her throat. The sound is loud enough for Bailey to hear. Bailey sighs as she fully wakes and sits up. Bailey is upset that she is woken from her much needed rest. This better be good if she was being woken up like this. 

"What is it?" 

* * *

Bailey glares at Izzie as she finishes the central line. 

"Next time you wake me..." Bailey pulls off her gloves. "He better be so close to dead, there's a tag on his toe." Bailey grabs a chart and leaves the hospital room.

* * *

Cristina is seen talking to another doctor. Cristina has a few things in her hand.

* * *

Izzie falls asleep sitting up in front of a computer, presumably at the nurse's station. Once her head starts to fall forward, Izzie snaps awake.

* * *

"Here. Take these to the lab." George is handed some medical supplies. He drops something so he has to reach down and get it.

* * *

Cristina nods at the doctor she was talking to and they both go their separate ways. 


	13. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 13

"4-B's got post-op pneumonia. Let's start antibiotics." The male doctor says to the nurse. 

The nurse questions him on his decision. "Are you sure that's the right diagnosis?"

He replies with a snarky comment. 

"Well, I don't know. I'm only an intern." He is looking down at the chart as he speaks. "Here's an idea: Why don't you go spend four years in med school and then let know if it's the right diagnosis. She's short of breath. She's got a fever. She's post-op. Start the antibiotics." He walks to a rounded counter. 

"God, I hate nurses."

He is now beside Meredith. "I'm Alex." Alex looks at Meredith with a smile. "I'm with Jeremy. You're with the Nazi right?"

Meredith heard the entire conversation between Alex and the older female nurse. Instead of answering Alex's question, Meredith replies with "She may not have pneumonia, you know? She could be splinting or have a P.E." 

"Like I said, I hate nurses." Alex sighs, walking to the other side of her. 

Meredith's graze follows him. She is mad. "What did you just say?" Meredith looks at Alex in disbelief. "Did you just call me a nurse?" 

Alex isn't looking at her. "Well, if the white cap fits."

Before Meredith is able to say anything in retaliation, her pager goes off. She gives Alex a brief death glare before looking at her pager and walking away

"Damn it, Katie."

George walks up to the counter. 

"Is she seeing anybody?" Alex asks

"I don't know." A doctor who is right next to him says quickly. 

Alex whistles. "She's hot."

George inserts himself into the conversation. "I'm friends with her."

Alex and the doctor in the middle look up at George and smile. 

"I mean. Kind of friends-- Not-- you know-- actually friends, exactly but we're tight and we hang out- I mean, really only just today--"

Alex interrupts George's mini monologue. "Dude. Dude, stop talking." Alex demands as he gives George a brief glance. 

Georges goes back to his work at the counter. 


	14. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> Includes: vomit, near death.

Meredith walks slowly up the stairs leading to the floor that Katie's hospital room is on. Meredith opens the door and realizes something is wrong. There seems to be a lot of chaos. Meredith breaks into a run, her light brown hair bouncing with each step. As she runs into the room, a nurse passes her, asking "What took you so long?" 

Katie is seizing on the bed.

"She's having multiple grand-mal seizures. Now how do you want to proceed?" Tyler, the black male nurse from earlier asks Meredith. Meredith seems to be in a bit of shock so she doesn't reply right away. "Dr.Grey. Are you listening to me? She's got diazepam, two milligrams lorazepam. I just gave a second dose." 

Meredith is still frozen in place. 

"Dr. Grey, you need to tell us what you wanna do. _Dr. Grey!_ "

* * *

The monitor is beeping rapidly while Katie still seizes. The nurses are trying to keep her from hurting herself. Suddenly, Meredith snaps out of her trance. Meredith starts talking as she grabs Katie's cart from the end of the hospital bed. 

"Okay, she's full on lorazepam?" Meredith asks, her tone of voice having a hint of anxiety to it. 

"She's had four milligrams" One of the nurses who are holding Katie on her side say.

Meredith flips through the chart's papers as she continues to speak. "You paged Dr. Bailey and Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith's eyes keep diverting to the chart and then up at everyone else. No one answered her inquiry of paging Bailey and Shepherd. 

"Lorazepam's not working." The male nurse states. An idea pops into Meredith's head at once.

"Phenobarbital-- Load her with Phenobarbital." Meredith looks down at the chart once again. A nurse administers the drug into Katie's I.V. before looking at the rapidly beeping monitor.

"Pheno's in"

"No change." says the nurse who is by Katie's side, holding her as she convulses.

"You paged Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith asks again, causing the nurse who is holding Katie to get irritated.

"I _just told you._ "

"Well page him again." Meredith demands. "Stat."

"What do you want to do?" The male nurses glances at Meredith. Meredith doesn't answer. "Dr. Grey, you need to tell us what you want to do."

Before anyone could say anything else, the monitor let out a continuous tone. 

"Heart stopped!"

"Code Blue. Code Blue!" The nurse repeats. Katie is now limp on her side, no longer seizing, but her already pale skin, takes on a pasty shade of white. Her lips are transforming into a deep shade of purple. 

"Get the crash cart!" 

"I'll get it, right away."

The nurses turn Katie on her back. Meredith grabs the paddles from the crash cart before turning towards Katie. 

"Wait" Meredith turns around and the nurses squeezes some kind of gel on the metal parts of the paddles. Meredith briefly rubs them together before instructing the nurse to charge the paddles to two hundred.

"Charge."

"Clear."

Katie is shocked, her lifeless body bucks up briefly in response. No change.

"Still v-fib. Nothing." The male nurse says. 

"Charging. Nineteen seconds." 

Meredith looks over her shoulder to the nurse who is handling charging the paddles.

"Charge them to three hundred." 

"Three hundred." Katie is shocked again. 

"Anything?" 

"Twenty-seven seconds." 

"Charge to 360" Meredith is still holding the paddles to Katie's chest. 

"Clear." Another shock and still, no change.

"Come on, Katie." Meredith holds both paddles in her left hand as she does compressions with her right hand. 

"Forty-nine seconds." 

"At sixty seconds, you're supposed to admin her another drug." The male nurse states.

Meredith ignores him. "Charge again.. Charge again." Meredith looks back and Katie is shocked once more.

The monitor begins to beep normally. 

"Anything?"

"I see sinus rhythm."

Meredith removes the paddles from Katie's chest. 

"Blood pressure's coming up." The male nurse utters.

"Pressure's returning."

"Rate's coming back."

Derek runs into the room. Looks like he did get a page after all. "What the hell happened?!"

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped." Meredith replies.

"A seizure?" Derek sighs in frustration. "You were supposed to be monitoring her." 

Meredith's hair bounces on her shoulder as she turns to Derek, attempting to defend herself. "I checked on her and she--"

Derek puts his hand up, effectively cutting her off in the middle of her explanation as he listens to Katie's heartbeat.

"I got her just-- _just go_ " Derek says, clearly irritated.

Meredith slowly walks out of the room. 

"Somebody give me her-- Give me her chart please."

Meredith is immediately greeted by a furious Bailey.

"You get a 9-1-1, you page me immediately. Not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency. Immediately." The two walk past each other.

"You're on my team and if somebody dies, it's my ass." Bailey says. Meredith just continues to walk away from the chaotic scene. "You hear me? Grey-" 

Meredith opens a door and is seen by Cristina who is talking to someone else. 

"Meredith?" 

When Meredith doesn't, or more accurately couldn't respond, Cristina follows her. Meredith heads outside, where it is pouring. Meredith holds her stomach and runs over to a tree in the grass near the parking lot. Placing one hand on her chest and the other on the tree to keep her steady, Meredith vomits, stringy bile dribbles out her mouth into the grass. Cristina places her hands in her white lab coat before looking away. Meredith coughs and let's in a sharp inhale before straightening and wiping the sick from her mouth. She vegans to walk back inside.

"If you tell anyone,ever..." Meredith says as she walks past Cristina and returns inside.


	15. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 15

Derek looks out from the catwalk. He looks lost in thought 

* * *

"You said it was a seizure disorder." Mr. Bryce states to Derek. "Now you're saying it isn't?" 

"I'm saying that I don't know."

This makes Mr. Bryce upset. He sighs in frustration as his wife asks "What do you think it could be?"

Derek's answer remains the same "I don't know." Derek has his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"When will you know?" It's quite obvious that Mr. Bryce is starting to get a bit irritated.

"I don't have an answer for you." Derek replies to Katie's parents. "For now, Katie is stable and--"

Katie's father cuts Derek off on the middle of his explanation. 

"Wait one damn minute. We came here because this hospital is supposed to be the best in Washington." Mr. Bryce explains. "That's my kid in there-- my kid and you have the audacity to stand here and tell me "I don't know" " 

Derek tries to explain the complexity of the situation. "Mr. Bryce--"

Mr.Bryce is no longer irritated but angry. "No. I want someone else-- A doctor who knows what they're doing."

Derek briefly turns his head away.

"You get me someone else. Someone better than you."

Derek decides to stand up for himself. "Mr. Bryce, I can assure you that I'm working hard on Katie's case." 

"No,you're not." Mr. Bryce says. "If you were you'd be able to give me some answers."


	16. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 16

"I put you on the bypass machine,which pumps blood for ypur heart." Burke explains the surgical procedure to his patient and the patient's wife. "Fix your ticker, take you off the machine-- I'm done. Simple procedure." 

George walks up and stands beside Burke. Burke briefly looks back at George. 

"So... I shouldn't worry." The patient's wife asks.

"I'm very good at what I do." Burke replies. "But still.. It's surgery. There are some risks. I'll see you in the O.R. this afternoon, Mr. Savitch." Burke clears his throat before leaving George alone with the Savitches.

"You're not gonna leave me in there alone with that guy are you?" The patient smiles.

"Oh, I'll be outside the O.R. the whole time. No, Dr. Burke is very good. Don't worry..." George reassures him as he pays the patient on the back. "I'll see you after." George begins to leave but Mrs. Savitch stops him.

"He'll be fine right." She says as she stands by her husband's bedside.

George turns around to try and give them some hope. "Tony's gonna sail through." 

Once George sees that she has a look of doubt on her face, he says "You have nothing to worry about-- I promise."

Mrs. Savitch smiles and nods. 

"I gotta go." George walks away from the couple.


	17. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 17

"What are you doing?" Meredith asks Cristina who is doing something to a banana.They are sitting by each other on a table in a conference room.

"I'm suturing a banana with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain."

George laughs at Cristina's comment. Cristina looks up at George. 

"What are you laughing at, _007_?" 

George's smile fades instantly. 

"I'm sorry. I get mean when I'm tired." Cristina says as she continues to work on the banana.

"You know what? I don't care." George says as he looks towards Meredith and Cristina. "I comforted a family and I got to hang out in the O.R. today. All is well."

"Does anybody know why we're here?" Cristina asks. However, before anyone could reply, Derek walks into the room. 

"Well good morning." Derek says as he and Meredith make eye contact. 

"Morning."

"Morning."

Meredith looks down at her lap. Dr. Bailey enters the conference room that is full of interns.

"I'm gonna do something pretty rare for a surgeon." Derek says as he walks around the table to the right side of the room. "I'm gonna ask interns for help. I got this kid, Katie Bryce." Derek is now just a few feet away from Meredith and Cristina. "Right now.." Derek shakes his head. "She's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds. The labs are clean. The scans are pure but she's having seizures-- Grand Mal seizures with no visible cause." Derek takes a deep breath. "She's a ticking clock. She's gonna die if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in." Derek walks back to the front of the room. "I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes." 

Izzie begins putting her hair in a ponytail as Derek talks.

"I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Katie's having seizures."

Richard Webber, the chief of the hospital stands right outside the room, which door's is open.

"I know you're tired. You're busy. You've got more work than you can possibly handle. I understand." The intern behind Derek runs a tired hand over his face while holding a cup of coffee in the other. 

"So, I'm gonna give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me." Derek walks back to the corner where Meredith and Cristina are at. "Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do--scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr. Bailey's gonna hand you Katie's chart." 

Meredith looks at Cristina who is focused on what Derek is saying. 

"The clock is ticking fast, people." Derek looks down briefly before glancing up towards everyone. "If we're gonna save Katie's life, we have to do it soon." Derek walks out of the room.

The interns grab at the pile of vanilla files that are in the center of the table.


	18. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 18

Meredith is writing something down on a chart.

"Did you just page me?" Alex asks.

"Yes. 4-Bs still short of breath." The nurse replies causing Alex to sigh. Meredith looks up from her chart. 

"Look, give the antibiotics time to work." Alex looks at a chart.

"The antibiotics should have worked by now." 

"She's old." Alex flips through the chart in his hands. "She's freakin' ancient. She's lucky she's still breathing. I got a shot to scrub in downstairs on a patient that wasn't alive during the civil war. Don't page me again." Alex hands the nurse the chart before walking away.

Meredith and Alex walk by each other. Meredith places the chart on the counter and continues walking. She is greeted shortly by Cristina.

"Hey, I want in on Shepherd's surgery."

The two walk together

"You've been the intern on Katie since the start. You want to work together? If we find the answer we have a 50/50 chance of scrubbing in. " 

"I'll work with you, but I don't want in on the surgery. You can have it." Meredith replies to Cristina who looks around in shock.

"Are you kidding? It's the biggest opportunity any intern will ever get." 

"I don't want to spend any more time with Shepherd than I have to. Meredith confesses.

Cristina is confused. She doesn't know about the fact that Meredith and Derek had sex. 

"What do you have against Shepherd?" Cristina asks.

Meredith avoids her questioning. "If we find the answer the surgery's yours. Do you want to work together or not?"

Cristina smiles. "Deal."


	19. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 19

"So, she doesn't have anxoia, chronic renal failure, or acidosis." Cristina says. Her and Meredith are in a library like room. They are sitting on the grey/bluish carpet, leaning on the bookshelf behind them.

"It's not a tumor because her C.T.'s clean. Are you seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Shepherd?" Cristina asks as Meredith looks down into a book.

"No." Meredith replies. "What about infection?"

"No,uh. There's no white count and she has no C.T. lesions, no fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me." 

"You can't comment, make a face, or react on any way."

There is a brief beat of silence. Cristina looks at Meredith.

"We had sex."

Cristina makes a face but quickly drops the subject. "What about an aneurysm?"

Meredith shakes her head. "No blood on the C.T. and no headaches." 

Cristina stops staring at Meredith. "Okay there's no drug use, no pregnancy, no trauma...Was he good?" Cristina blurts out. 'I mean, he looks like he'd be good. Was it any good?"

Meredith gives Cristina a look before grabbing her books. "We're running out of answers." Meredith says as she puts a book back in it's respective slot. Meredith takes a seat. She is now facing Cristina instead of being adjacent to her. 

"What if no one comes up with anything?" Meredith asks.

"You mean what if she dies?" 

"Yeah." Meredith confirms, her hands clasped together resting in her lap.

Cristina leans her head back against the blue bookshelf. "This is gonna sound really bad but I really wanted that surgery."

Meredith gives Cristina a sly smile, before looking down. "She's just never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning Miss Teen whatever." 

Cristina doesn't respond so Meredith continues.

"You know what her pageant talent is?" 

"They have talent?" Cristina says.

"Rhythmic gymnastics." Meredith reveals. Cristina bursts out into laughter.

"Oh, come on." 

"What is rhythmic gymnastics?"Meredith smiles. "I- I don't know. I can't even say it. I don't know what it is." 

Cristina laughs loudly. "I think it's something with like a ball..."

Meredith looks up at Cristina, her head cocking to the side, pulling back.

"What?" Cristina asks.

Meredith doesn't say anything but gets up.

"Meredith, what?" 

"Get up, come on." 

Cristina gets up and follows Meredith


	20. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 20

"The only possible thing she would need is an angiogram." Cristina says as they walk quickly, dodging other people. 

Cristina and Meredith stop as they spot Derek.

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd, just one moment." Cristina says just as Derek enters the elevator closest to the window.

"Um, Uh.. Katie competes in beauty pageants." Cristina tells Derek.

The elevator starts to close but opens as a doctor wearing pale teal colored scrubs enters.

"I know that but we have to save her life anyway." Derek starts writing in the small notepad he has.

"Okay. She has no headaches, no neck pain, her C.T. is clean." The elevator starts to close up Cristina stops it so she can continue talking. "There's medical proof of an aneurysm..."

"Right?" Derek says

"But what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" Cristina asks. 

Derek puts the notepad and pen in the front pocket of his white lab coat. "There are no indicators."

"Oh but she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant.." Cristina has to stop the elevator from closing again. 

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help, but--" 

Meredith decided to speak up. "She fell. When she twisted her ankle she fell."

Cristina looks back towards Meredith. Derek looks back and some people give him looks. 

"It was no big deal and not even a bump on the head. You know, she got right back up, iced her ankle and everything was fine. It was a fall so minor that her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history, but she did-- she did fall." Cristina says to Derek.

"Well, you know what the chances are that a minor fall could burst an aneurysm? One in a million-- Literally." Derek replies as the elevator finally closes.

Meredith and Cristina start to walk away but the elevator dings. They turn around and the doors open. 

"Let's go." Derek says as he exits the elevator.

"Where?" Cristina asks.

"To find out if Katie's one in a million." Derek replies as Meredith and Cristina follow him.


	21. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 21

Meredith, Derek, and Cristina are waiting for the angiogram to be over with. Derek sighs as he takes a pen from his lab coat. Cristina holds a pen to her mouth. Katie is either asleep or sedated as the procedure is performed. The technician does some typing. Derek does a double take at the screen.

"I'll be damned." Derek blurts out in shock

"There it is." The technician points to a dark spot on the screen.

"It's minute but it's there." Derek states as Meredith steps closer. "It's a subracnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain." 

Meredith and Cristina exchange glances.


	22. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 22

"She could have gone her entire life without it ever being a problem." Derek says as Cristina and Meredith walk with him. "One tap in the right spot..." Derek snaps his fingers.

"And it exploded." Cristina adds. 

"Exactly. Now I get to fix it. You two did great work." Derek turns to both of them. "Love to stay and kiss your asses but I got to tell Katie's parents she's having surgery." 

Derek, Meredith and Cristina stop at the nurses station. 

"Katie Bryce's chart please." Derek says to the nurse.

'Here you go." 

He is handed the chart. He flips it open and Cristina decides to speak up.

"Uh, Dr-Dr. Shepherd, you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped?" Cristina reminds him.

"Oh, yes. Right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take you both. It's gonna be a full house" Derek looks at Cristina briefly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Meredith, I'll see in the O.R." Derek says as he goes back down to his chart.

Cristina looks at Meredith, waiting for her to speak up. She did say that she didn't want the surgery after all. Meredith looks back at Cristina but doesn't say anything about the surgery. Looks like Meredith changed her mind. Derek finishes writing in Katie's chart. 

"Good. Thank you." Derek says to the nurse before he walks away, leaving Cristina and Meredith alone. 

Cristina cannot believe that Meredith didn't speak up. She pretty much lied to her. Cristina gives Meredith a look before walking away, ignoring Meredith and continuing walking even when Meredith called her name.

"Cristina.."


	23. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 23

Burke's patient is now in surgery. George watches from the scrub room

* * *

George eats a snack as he stands in the hall by a few vending machines. He lifts his head slightly, looking around.

* * *

George is back in the scrub room, leaning against the sink, his back facing the O.R.

* * *

It looks like there are some complications happening in Burke's surgery. A nurse talks on the phone that is in the O.R.

* * *

George is writing on a notepad, his small box of apple juice balanced on it. He stops writing to take a sip.

* * *

Burke's gloved hands take a shocking device. The patient's heart is shocked. 

* * *

George takes another sip of his apple juice before placing it on the notepad and continuing to write.

* * *

A nurse takes a visualization device from Burke's face.

* * *

From Burke's body language, it seems as if he is demanding something. His hands are still in the chest cavity. 

* * *

Burke removes his face mask, a look of disappointment spreads across his facial features. Burke looks to his right, taking a deep breath. He looks down to the patient before mouthing. "Time of death: ..."

* * *

George finishes his juice box as Burke walks from the O.R. and into the scrub room. 

"Wow, that was quick." George states as he puts his notebook on the top of the sink before turning to Burke. 

George looks into the O.R. as Burke replies to him.

"His heart had too much damage to get him off bypass." Burke glances at George and then to the operating room that was beyond the glass

"I had to let him go. It happens- rarely- but it does happen." Burke briefly looks to George. "The worst part of the game." Burke has both hands on the sink before him. His head is bowed.

"But I told his wi- I told Gloria that he would be fine." George confesses. "I promised her that--"

"You what?" Burke asks, wondering if George was joking or not.

"They have four little girls." George states. Both men are now facing each other.

"Who the hell are you to promise anything? This is my case. Did you hear me _promise?_ " Burke replies. 

The silence is brief but intense. 

"The only one who can keep a promise like that is _god_ and I haven't seen him holding a scapel lately. You never promise a patient's family a good outcome!" Burke turns away from George to grab a chart.

"I thought..." 

Burke turns back to George, a chart now in his hands. Burke leans down. 

"You're important enough to make promises to Mrs. Savitch? You get to be the one to tell her that she's a widow." Burke says to George before walking out of the room.

George looks into the O.R. from the scrub room as a light blue sheet is pulled over the now deceased patient.


	24. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 24

Izzie and Cristina are sitting next to each other. Izzie's long blonde hair is now down, no longer in a ponytail. Izzie leans forward but before she could say anything..

"Izzie.." Cristina says as she tears the label off a bottle that is full of water. 

Izzie sighs before leaning back. Izzie decides to try and defend Meredith. "Maybe Meredith couldn't s-"

"Izzie." Cristina says once again, this time a bit more forceful.

Izzie looks down and Cristina continues to mess with the water bottle. Meredith walks to the doorway. She is a few feet away from Cristina and Izzie who are sitting on an abandoned gurney.

"I'll tell him I changed my mind." Meredith offers to Cristina.

Cristina denies her proposal. "You know what? Don't give me- Don't do me any favors. It's fine."

"Cristina..." Meredith tries to reason with her.

"You know what? You did a cutthroat thing. Deal with it. Don't come to me for absolution. You wanna be a shark, be a shark." Cristina looks down not noticing Izzie's glance.

"I'm not-" Meredith is cut off by Cristina.

" _Oh, yes you are."_ Cristina says as she looks at Meredith. "Only it makes you feel all bad in your warm gooey places. No, screw you. I don't get picked for surgeries 'cause I slept with my boss and I didn't get into med school 'cause I have a famous mother. You know some of us have to earn what we get." Cristina's voice grows quieter at the end.

Meredith feels a wave of hurt and anger as she walks away from Izzie and Cristina.


	25. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 25

George peeks his head through a door. He sees Gloria and two other people, one man and a woman.

"Gloria there were complications in the surgery. Tony's heart had a lot of damage. We tried to take him off bypass but.. There wasn't anything we could have done." George told them.

Gloria scoffs in confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

"He-Tony died." George confesses. "He's- He's dead.. Gloria..." George takes a step forward. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you." Gloria takes a step back. Her voice breaks as she speaks. "Please...Go away."

George walks away as the two people beside her help her sit down. As he walks, her sobs can be heard. 


	26. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 26

Katie is asleep while Derek shaves her head. Meredith walks into the room and smiles with her arms crossed. 

"I promised I'd make her look cool. Apparently, being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that happened in the history of the world." Derek turns off the electric razor.

"Did you chose me for the surgery because I slept with you?" Meredith asks.

Derek looks up at Meredith. 

"Yes." He slides the chair he is sitting in to the other side of Katie, near the wall, electric razor in hand.

Meredith gives him a look.

"I'm kidding." Derek claims.

"I'm not gonna scrub in for the surgery." Meredith decides. "You should ask Cristina. She really wants it."

"You're Katie's doctor." Derek states. "And on your first day, with very little training, you helped save her life. You earned the right to follow her case through to the finish." Derek lowers his voice. "You shouldn't let the fact that we had sex get in the way of you taking your shot."


	27. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 27

It is now nighttime. Meredith and George are outside sitting on a large window sill. The air is calm and the night is peaceful. George's face is resting on his hand, which in turn is resting on his knee.

"I wish I wanted to be a chef." Meredith says. "Or a ski instructor. Or a kindergarten teacher."

"You know I would have made a really good postal worker." George removes his hand from his face. "I'm dependable."

Meredith looks at George before chuckling. She turns her head forward. 

"You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon. As if it's a big accomplishment- superhero or something. Of they could see me now." 

Meredith looks at him, sympathy twinkling in her eyes. She takes a deep breath. 

"When I told my mother I wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon-- That I'd never make it." Meredith reveals to George. "So, the way I see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good."

"We're gonna survive this, right?" George says.

Meredith glances at George as the breezeoves her hair gently.


	28. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 28

"She's still short of breath." Richard, the chief, says to Alex as Alex looks at a chart. "Did you get an ABG or a chest film?"

"Oh, yes sir, I did." Alex looks up with a smile. 

"And what did you see?" 

Meredith is watching them from the nurse's station. 

"Oh, well. I, uh. I had a lot of patients last night." Alex tries to explain. 

"Name the common causes of post op fever." Richard demands. 

"Uh, yes." Alex removed his hand from the side of his face and reaches into his pocket. 

"From your head. Not from a book. Don't look it up. Learn it. It should be in your head. Name the common causes of post op fever."

"Uh..the common causes of post c-" Alex stammers over his words.

"Can anyone name the common causes of post op fever?" Richard asks loudly enough so everybody could hear.

"Wind, Water, Wound, Walking, Wonder drugs-The five W's- Most of the time it's Wind-Splinting or Pneumonia." Meredith answers. "Pneumonia's easy to assume. Especially if you're too busy to do the tests." 

Richard looks back and gives Alex a look before turning his attention back to Meredith. Alex lowers his head. 

"What do you think's wrong with 4B?" Richard asks Meredith.

"The fourth W. Walking. I think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary embolus." Meredith says. 

Richard has his arms crossed. "How would you diagnose?"

Meredith takes a moment to think. "Spiral C.T., V/Q scan, provide 02, dose with heparin and consult for an IVC filter."

Richard turns back to Alex. "Do exactly as she says then tell your resident that I want you off this case."

Richard walks closer to Meredith. "I'd know you anywhere. You're the spitting image of your mother."

Meredith grins at his comment. 

"Welcome to the game." Richard says as he walks away. 

Meredith looks down and fidgets with her fingers. 


	29. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes are in italics

Katie is now in the O.R. A nurse injects something into her I.V. port.

* * *

Lidocaine is spread across a part of Katie's bald head.

* * *

Meredith walks down the hallway.

* * *

Meredith who is now wearing a face mask, enters the O.R. while two others exit. Derek is wearing a dark blue scrub cap and a face mask. He looks around the room.

"All right, everybody. It's a beautiful night to save lives. Let's have some fun."

* * *

Katie is covered in some clear type of fabric. Meredith watches from behind. 

* * *

_I can't think of any one reason I want to be a surgeon._

The surgical procedure is now being performed.

_But I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit._

* * *

Bailey is sleeping in the same spot she was earlier. Izzie, who's long blonde hair is now up in a ponytail, walks slowly towards Bailey. Izzie has a few things in her hands. Izzie brushes her bangs away from her face. She hesitates.

_They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands._

* * *

Burke and George are among those who are watching Katie's surgery from the gallery. There is a minor complication.

_There comes a moment when it's more than just a game..._

* * *

Derek and Meredith make eyes contact. He motions for her to move closer. 

_And you either take that step forward..._

Derek smiles with his eyes at Meredith.

_Or turn around and walk away._

Meredith looks up into the O.R. gallery and sees Cristina watching the surgery. Meredith moves closer and is now just inches away from Derek. The two briefly glance at each other before Derek focuses back on the surgery. Meredith also has the chance to see Katie's brain up close. Derek looks at Meredith. Meredith glances at him. 

_I could quit, but here's the thing...I like the playing field._


	30. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 30

Meredith is sitting by herself in a chair. Cristina comes through the door. Once she sees Meredith, Cristina stops and takes a few steps towards her. 

"It was a good surgery." Cristina states.

"Yeah." Meredith replies, her face mask now untied and hanging around her neck. 

A ding is heard as Cristina sits next to Meredith before yawning. "We don't have to do that thing where, you know, I say something and then you say something and then somebody cries and there's like a moment."

"Yuck." Meredith grins. 

"Good." Cristina turns to Meredith. "You should get some sleep. You look like crap." 

Meredith turns to Cristina. "I look better than you." 

"That's not possible." Cristina claims before getting up and walking away.

Derek walks through the door shortly after, a chart in his hands as he sighs. After placing the chart on the counter, Derek removes his scrub cap. He reaches over the counter to grab something. There is a brief moment of silence where Meredith just looks at Derek. 

"That was amazing." Meredith utters,causing Derek to look at her and smile. Derek nods his head. "You practice on cadavers. You observe. And you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table but..."

Derek glances back up at Meredith as she speaks.

"That was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs."

Derek gives her a soft smile. "Yeah."

Meredith smiles back at him before looking down. "Yeah." 

Derek shakes his head while his smile grows. He sighs. "I should uh, go do this." 

Meredith looks up at Derek. "You should." 

Derek looks to the side. "I'll see ya around." 

He leaves that area.

"See you around." Meredith says. "See ya."


	31. Chapter 31

_**So I made it through my first shift** _

It is sunny outside as Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and George leave the hospital in their street clothes. 

_**We all did. The other interns are all good people. You'd like them... I think. I don't know. Maybe.** _

It is now raining very hard. Meredith has an umbrella. She closes her umbrella as she is in front of a building. 

_**I like them.** _

Meredith is now in the building. The receptionist points her to a location. 

"Oh and I changed my mind. I'm not gonna sell the house. I'm gonna keep it." The lady that Meredith is talking to looks up. "I'll have to get a couple of roommates but it's home, you know?"

There is a brief moment of silence. 

"Are you the doctor?" The lady sitting across from Meredith asks. 

"No. I'm not your doctor but I am a doctor." Meredith replies. 

She looks away from Meredith as she fiddles with her ring. "What's your name?" 

Meredith is briefly silent. "It's me, mom-- Meredith."

"All right." Ellis responds as she turns her watch over and over again. 

Meredith briefly looks out the window.

"I used to be a doctor I think." Ellis says suddenly.

Meredith notices her mother turning her watch so she reaches over and grabs her hand. Meredith smiles. 

"You were a doctor, mom. You were a surgeon." Meredith sits with her mother. 

**G R E Y ' S A N A T O M Y**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST EPISODE !!!!!


	32. Previously on Grey's Anatomy....

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Eight of you will switch to an easier speciality. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave"

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd, we should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night or you throwing me out this morning?"

You're an attending. And I'm your intern. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

* * *

"Your first shift starts now and last fourty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"You and I are gonna have so much fun together."

* * *

"You know Meredith is inbred?"

"Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctor's parents-"

"No, royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey."

"Shut up. The Ellis Grey?"

"She's a living legend."

* * *

"What's your name?"

"It's me, mom. Meredith."

"All right."

* * *

"We're gonna survive this, right?"


	33. Season 1, Episode 2, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the second episode!

Meredith walks into the locker room, a bag on her shoulder. She is currently in her street clothes. She walks up to the bulletin board and pulls a paper from the bag. Meredith then pins the paper with a spare red thumbtack. She lets out a sigh. The paper reads....

**Roommates wanted. Two nice rooms with shared bath available immediately. Close to Seattle Grace. Near coffee shop, public transportation, shopping and convenient to almost everything. Non-smokers only please. No pets & No bush supporters need apply. All applicants will need to have a credit check completed. First & last month's rent plus a deposit is required to move in. **

Meredith title her head to the side slightly. 

_**It's all about lines. The finish line at the end of residency. Waiting in line for a chance at the operating table.** _

* * *

Someone is seen riding a motorcycle. George pulls into the parking lot. 

_**And then there's the most important line--** _

Izzie sees an elevator that is full of men.

_**The line separating you from the people you work with.** _

George jumps as the person on the motorcycle swerves around him. They park. It is revealed to have been Cristina as she takes her helmet off. She looks back at George. 

* * *

Cristina jogs towards the hospital with her bag and helmet as the sun is starting to rise. 

* * *

_**You need boundaries between you and the rest of the world.** _

* * *

Izzie walks into the locker room wearing a white tank top and her scrub bottoms. Alex stares at her as Izzie steps over the bench that he is seated on to get to her locker. 

_**Other people are far too messy.** _

* * *

Meredith pulls her scrub top over her head before grabbing her casual clothes. 

_**It's all about lines.** _

Meredith puts her clothes in her locker. She places a pair of cheetah print flats near the bottom of her locker. 

_**Drawing lines in the sand. And praying like hell no one crosses them.** _

Meredith closes her locker.


End file.
